I'm a Killer
'Summary' The song of a killer, the killers that live the night to make people fright. This is the song of Rapper. Based of the song 'Thriller', Listen to the Instrumental while reading this fic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTPcOrm_NSs 'Transcript' (shows a few gang members sleeping in their streets, when suddenly they hear many screams far away) Gang Member #1: Wh- What was that? (a black figure approaches them) Gang Member #2: Wh- Who is that!? (Rapper jumps out with a ton of weapons) Gang Member #3: Oh shit! Run! (Rapper begins slicing most of them with his swords) VERSE 1 It's that time of the night, a psycho's coming to make you fright. (blows a person's head off) At the time in the dark, A person comes to make your life so hard... You try to run, but I'm the one that kills to make it fun. You start to scream, as swords plays with your death that's what it seems. You realise your dead! CHORUS Cuz I'm a killer! Killer yeah. You better look behind your back or else you'll wind up dead. Cuz I'm a killer! Killer yeah. pray and hope I kill you quick before I make a Trophy of your head. Cuz i'm a killer, killer, killer! (as the instrumental plays, Rapper continues to kill many people by stabbing, slicing and so on) Yeaaahh.... VERSE 2 You'll have your guts out, cuz you just knew you would be dead, no doubt. You'll hate the blood night, and blood is a killer's good time tonight. You'll close your eyes and think, I totally be safe tonight. But even then, you hear the screams and kills, that's a killer's drill. You have no time mate! CHORUS Cuz I'm a killer! Killer yeah. You better look behind your back or else you'll wind up dead. Cuz I'm a killer! Killer yeah. pray and hope I kill you quick before I make a Trophy of your head. Cuz i'm a killer, killer, killer! VERSE 3 I call my killers Wolf and Ryle, kill lots with me, that makes us smile. There's no escaping the horror of this killer tonight, (he'll make you fright) TIME FOR THE END OF YOUR LIFE! The killers own the night, but no killing? That's not so bright. But I'll assure you, No killing sometimes makes people blue. (HEY!) But for tonight, the deaths of many certainly isn't polite. But not for Killers! I kill and torture, it's like a thriller. Your life ends tonight! CHORUS Cuz I'm a killer! Killer yeah. You better look behind your back or else you'll wind up dead. Cuz I'm a killer! Killer yeah. pray and hope I kill you quick before I make a Trophy of your head. Cuz i'm a killer, killer, killer, killer tonight! Cuz I'm a killer! Killer yeah. You better look behind your back or else you'll wind up dead. Cuz I'm a killer! Killer yeah. pray and hope I kill you quick before I make a Trophy of your head. Cuz i'm a killer, killer, Whoo! (Instrumental as Rapper kills more people in the stormy night) Killers crawl in the dark night. The killing time makes people fright. Killers are in search of guts and blood, the taste of blood, not the mud. And whatever victim I kill next, will make poor Blue go Blech! People end up in their torture of hell, that will make a killer so swell. Every mere living soul on this planet, will taste the fury of a Killer! (Rapper laughs manically) Red: Dude, you like, killed the whole city. Blue: At least it wasn't our city. Red: Yeah... Blue: Don't you think that was a little overkill Rapper? (Rapper pulls his sword out) Rapper: My friends, the killing shall continue! (laughs) Blue: Shit. (END) 'Poll' What do you think about my first music EP? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Songs Category:February Releases